Tsuyoshi Edano
|kanji =江田野剛 |romaji =Edano Tsuyoshi |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |birth date = |age = |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = |affiliation = Black Vinegar Middle School |occupation =Student |rank = |manga =Chapter 9 |anime = Episode 4 }} 'Tsuyoshi Edano '(江田野剛, Edano Tsuyoshi) is a student and the former gang leader at Black Vinegar Middle School. Appearance He has dark brown hair and has a bandaid above his left eyebrow, and also has prominent eye lines. He wears Black Vinegar Middle School's male uniform. Personality Being a former gang leader, he has the tendency to be violent and rude. He appears to be a powerful fighter and leader, though can overestimate his strength and be reckless, particularly when trying to fight the Body Improvement Club. He has resorted multiple times to calling Black Vinegar's 'Shadow Leader' when fighting anybody particularly strong that he cannot beat only with his gang, but he and his gang make fun of Tenga for having a 'helper'. He does not appear to have any qualms with kidnapping someone as a hostage. Despite respecting Teruki greatly, when Teruki was brutally defeated Edano and his gang abandoned him. Plot Teruki Hanazawa Arc We are introduced to Edano as he and his gang are fighting against Salt Middle School's delinquents, and in fear of being defeated and having sustained injuries (even though Tenga's gang was 'clearly outnumbered'), he summons his 'Shadow Leader', who defeats Tenga's gang with ease. Later, Edano and his gang receive a letter of challenge from Tenga, telling them that he has a 'helper' who will take them down. He seems to think lowly of Tenga's overblown confidence, and mocks him for needing someone else to fight for him. Despite this, their plan if the 'helper' is too powerful for them is to call Teruki again. Unbeknownst to them, this was actually a trap manipulated by Tenga, and when Edano and his gang appear at Ankle Park, they meet with Mob, who had no idea any of this was going on. They kidnap him and hold him as a hostage, showing confusion in how easily Mob gives in, but goes through with the capture nonetheless. He contacts Tenga and apparently tells him that if he wants his friend back, they need to come and get him themselves. This was all part of Tenga's plan, and shortly the Body Improvement Club arrive to save Mob. He is quick to realise they were set up, but carries through with a fight and doesn't let the Body Improvement Club leave until they had received a good thrashing. After being defeated by the Body Improvement Club, he admits that he already called Teruki to help them, and expresses annoyance that he wasn't there yet. However, when Teruki does arrive, he expresses joy and proudly introduces Teruki to the Body Improvement Club. Teruki strips Edano of his title of 'banchou', or simply put, removes him as the gang leader of Black Vinegar Middle School. After the battle between Teruki and the Body Improvement Club, Tenga, and Mob, with which after his interaction with ???% state Mob left Teruki in tatters, Edano comes to and at first wonders if Teruki won. After seeing the state Teruki was in however, he and his gang abandon him and escape. it:Tsuyoshi Edano Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Black Vinegar Middle School Students